Things We Find at Sea
by Ashley8516
Summary: When Renee and Charlie deciede to send Bella, Alice, and Emmett on a cruise for their graduation presen, What will happen when Bella keeps thinking she is seeing someone who is supposed to be 5000 miles away... canon pairings BxE


**_Well here you go guys a knew story just for you._**

**_Summary:_**

**_When Renee and Charlie deciede to send Bella, Alice, and Emmett on a cruise for their graduation present, what will they find waiting for them on the boat? What beautiful places will they see? What will happen when Bella keeps thinking she is seeing someone familiar who is supposed to be 5000 miles away?_**

* * *

BPOV

It seems like I am always counting down to something. Some big occurrence or some plan I had made. I have always been a planner. I'm not one to sporadically do something. I think about it I think it through. The first time I remember counting down is when I was waiting for high school to start. Then again when I was sixteen, I counted down until the day I could get my license. I even counted down until it was time to move in with my dad and brother my junior year. Though, that time it had been a short count down.

It had been a spur of the moment decision to move out of my mom house in Phoenix, AZ and into my dad's house in cold, wet, and dreary Forks, WA. The type of decision I do not make very often. However, just because it was the spur of the moment did not mean I didn't think it through. I am a planner after all.

My mother Renee and my father Charlie have been divorced for as long as I can remember. Theirs had been a whurl wind type of romance. They got married right out of high school. They moved in to the little house that Charlie still lives in today. Nine months later my mom had my brother Emmett, and then a year later they had me. Two years later they were divorced and I was living in Phoenix with my mom and Emmett in Forks with dad. I had never really understood why mom and dad decided to separate us like that, but I guess they had their reasons.

So imagine my surprise when Renee announced the summer before my junior year in high school that she wanted to get re-married. Phil Dywer had been the latest in the never ending parade of boyfriends. He was is a minor league baseball player and was out of town a lot. I think that had a lot to do with why she and I both liked him so much. So in September of that year they got married in a little chapel in Mexico. It only made sense that she would want to travel with him on his trips with the team. Although she would never have told me this, but I saw how unhappy it was making her to stay at home with me.

So that brings me back to my decision to move in with my dad and brother. For the well-being of my mom I took myself out of the equation. If I was not at home for her to take care of, she would be free to go with Phil. Then, they could be the newlyweds they so desperately wanted to be.

So that is how I came to live in Forks, and now a year later I have something else to count down to. For graduation Renee and Charlie have pooled together their money to send me and my very best friend Alice on a Caribbean cruise. How had Renee said it? Oh yeah. She said, "A little fun in the sun for world's most selfless snow bunny."

I tried to explain to her that out of the two of us. Alice would most likely be the only one who ranked snow bunny material. Furthermore, if there are any kind of bunnies in Forks. They would not be anything but soggy. I think that she thinks this trip is to make up for me having to live in Forks for the last two years. I also think that Charlie had more to do with the trip then he was letting on. Because the only thing he had said about it was that Emmett had to go to help keep an eye on Alice and me. Not that I can complain we are going to have a blast.

Oh I almost forgot. Here I am telling you my story and I have not even introduced myself. That is pretty rude of me. Well anyways.

Hi! My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. I turned 18 in September. My favorite color is brown, and my very best friend in the world is Alice Brandon. We have been unseperatable since my second week at Forks high. The first week she had the chicken pox. She walked right up to me and said, "Hi I'm Alice. We are going to be great friends." She sounds a little presumptuous I know, but that is just Alice. She says she "knows" things. She said how else could I explain her living next door all these years and never once attempting to kill Emmett. She says we were destined to be best friends. That was the only thing that kept Emmett alive. I just shake my head at her and agree. There is not any need in disagreeing with her.

BING! BING! I was shocked out of my silent by the distinct sound of a message on my instant messenger. I walked over to my laptop to see who it was. Although, I already had a feeling I only talk to a few people on there and most were asleep. Except for Alice who I could see through her window was still planning her outfit for tomorrow. I opened the message and smiled when I saw it was Edward.

During my first days in Forks, before Alice had decided I was her best friend, I was lonely. There was nowhere to go because it was always raining, and I did not know anyone besides Emmett. He was always off with his friends doing whatever it is high school boys do. So in my boredom I started to chat online with my new laptop Charlie had gotten me when I moved here. That's when I found Edward.

Edward next to Alice of course is my best friend. He is funny, intelligent, and lets me vent to him when I have had a bad day. And just between you and me, he is the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. His untidy hair, that's color can only be described as bronze, makes me weak just to think about touching it. He has the most intense, passionate, blazing emerald green eyes I have ever seen, and his smile. Oh that smile. That crooked smirk is enough to make a girl hand over her virginity with just a word.

Of course I am no fool. I know that no guy is perfect, and despite Alice's arguing I know that neither is Edward. Why isn't he perfect for me you ask? I am obviously drooling over him here. Well you see Edward in all his perfectness lives in England. Yes that is 5000 miles away

That's means that my hands will never touch his hair. My eyes will never gaze into those eyes without the aid of a webcam, and my lips will never be able to touch that beautiful panty dropping smirk. Oh well so is my curse I guess.

I sat down at my desk and opened my message.

**Pianoguy19: **Hey Bella you there?

Oh I forgot and he plays piano.

**Bells2010: **Hey Edward. I'm here.

**Pianoguy19: **How was your day today?

**Bells2010: **pretty good…Alice wore me out today. She insisted we go shopping yet again.

**Pianoguy19:**LOL

**Bells2010: **You would think she would have found all of the clothes for us by now. I honestly do not know how I am going to pack it all

**Pianoguy19:** At least you will look nice on your trip

**Bells2010: **Yeah I know….but honestly when am I ever going to need a Salsa dress. You know I do not dance.

**Pianoguy19: **Well you never know you might need it…LOL

**Bells2010: **Now you sound just like Alice. I swear she said the exact same thing.

**Pianoguy19:** Well maybe you should listen.

**Bells2010: **YUCK!!! You know I appreciate it, but I just seriously hate to shop.

**Pianoguy19:**I know….SOOOO tell me are you getting excited about tomorrow.

**Bells2010: **Well I guess I am, but I think I am more nervous…What if I get up there and I fall on my face.

**Pianoguy19: **Bella you will be fine….take it from someone who has already been through it…it really is not that big of a deal.

**Bells2010: **I hope so …I would hate to go on my trip with a broken leg.

**Pianoguy19: **Ohhhh you know that will not happen.

**Bells2010: **I can hope

**Pianoguy19: **So when do you guys leave?

**Bells2010:** The day after tomorrow…Alice, Emmett, and I are going to spend the day in Miami with Renee before we leave.

**Pianoguy19: **Well have fun. Don't pick up any really hot guys while you're gone.

**Bells2010:** yeah right I can really see that happening

**Pianoguy19: **You never know you might someone you really like.

**Bells2010: **I highly doubt it….anyone worth seeing will be trying to find them a beautiful island girl

**Pianoguy19: **So you don't think anyone will want a beautiful American Girl

**Bells2010: **Your right!!!! I should prepare Alice….Although I'm sure she has enough clothes already.

**Pianoguy19:** I am not talking about Alice, Bella.

**Bells2010:** well who then

**Pianoguy19: **You really don't see yourself clearly do you?

**Bella2010: **What do you mean Edward?

**Pianoguy19: **LOL Goodnight my Beautiful Bella.

**Bells2010: **Goodnight Edward….talk to ya when I get back?

**Pianoguy19: **Definitely…. Have a good trip and good luck tomorrow.

**Bells2010: **Thank you….good night

**Pianoguy19: **night

Whoa…..ho…ho… what a conversation. Did he really just call me his Beautiful Bella? OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He did.

What did he mean by that, and what did he mean about me not finding a guy on the trip?

Was he Jealous?

NO!!!! Of course he isn't. How could beautiful, English, panty dropping, Edward be jealous of any guy who would want me?

Well a girl can dream can't she? One thing is for certain though; I will definitely have to talk to Alice about this tomorrow.


End file.
